Generally, when the operator intends to ream a hole on a workpiece, he will place the workpiece on the machine table of a reaming machine and fasten the workpiece with a fixture. The reamer is installed above the machine table and can descend to ream the workpiece. When the fast-rotating reamer is reaming a hole on the workpiece, the reamer jets out much wooden debris and dust. Thus, the operator has to wear a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. However, the wooden debris and dust dispersed to the air is hard to collect. Consequently, the operator will inhale a lot of wooden debris and dust, which will affect the health of the operator in the long run. Besides, cleaning wooden debris and dust deposited everywhere in the factory is laborious and time-consuming work.